Une femme jalouse est une femme qui aime
by Tsu-Nii-Sama
Summary: "À ton avis, pourquoi es-tu jaloux?" Une seule petite question, et voilà que Kise ne comprend plus rien! S'en suit un plan magnifiquement machiavélique de Kasamatsu pour aider son joueur à approcher Kuroko, mais tout ne se passe jamais comme prévu.
1. Un peu de jalousie

_Bonjour bonjour! Voilà une deuxième petite histoire entre Kuroko et Kise! :3 Bonne lecture, cher lecteur. x')_

**Titre** : Une femme jalouse est une femme qui aime.  
**Manga** : Kuroko's Basket  
**Paire** : Kise Ryôta & Kuroko Tetsuya  
**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, bien sûr!~  
**Rating** : K+

* * *

Ils étaient toujours collés ensemble, toujours. Ce sale type ne pouvait pas le laisser un peu tranquille, à la fin ? Il semblerait que non.. À chaque fois que Kise allait du côté de Seirin pour essayer de coincer Kuroko tout seul, histoire de ne l'avoir un peu que pour lui, celui-ci était flanqué de Kagami. Ils étaient attachés par des chaines invisibles, ou quoi ? Le jeune blond grimaça à cette pensée. Il ne manquerait plus que ça, tiens.. Il crut entendre un ridicule « Les chaines de l'amouuur~ » se faufiler à son esprit, mais s'empressa de secouer la tête pour éloigner ces stupides pensées. Depuis quelques temps, Kise avait vraiment l'impression d'être trop possessif. Et puis, lorsqu'il avait fait l'erreur de raconter ses malheurs à Kasamatsu, ce dernier n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à lui répondre que « À ce niveau là c'est plus être possessif, c'est être jaloux. », ce qui n'avait en rien arrangé les affaires de notre blond.

Cogiter n'était pas ce qu'il préférait faire, et voilà que son capitaine le forçait à affronter un problème de taille. « Et à ton avis, pourquoi es-tu jaloux ? » avait en effet ajouté le jeune homme avant de retourner à ses ballons. Et voilà, une seule petite question et la sérénité de Kise volait en éclat. Pourquoi, en effet ? Il adorait Kuroko, et ça il ne le niait pas, mais.. À l'époque où ils étaient dans la même équipe, il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel agacement en le voyant en compagnie d'autres personnes ! Et maintenant.. Maintenant, de le voir ainsi avec Kagami..

Le blondinet poussa un long soupir et s'étira, puis sauta au sol. Cela faisait plus d'une demie-heure qu'il était assis sur ce petit muret, à essayer de trouver la réponse à ce fichu point d'interrogation qui s'était installé sur ses sentiments vis à vis de Kuroko. Fatigué d'avoir trop pensé, Kise décida de continuer plus tard et d'aller manger un morceau pour se détendre. Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui, puis à sa montre. 19h, l'heure parfaite pour un bol de ramens. Retrouvant son sourire habituel, le garçon se mit en marche, remontant la rue en direction du petit restaurant auquel il aimait se rendre. Alors qu'il allait en pousser la porte, son regard fut attiré un peu plus loin. Une jeune fille en compagnie de celui qui devait être son petit-ami.. Son visage caché par ses mains, elle semblait pleurer. Kise fronça un peu les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ce type lui avait fait ? Il ne savait donc pas qu'on ne faisait pas pleurer une demoiselle ? Alors qu'il allait s'avancer vers eux pour se mêler d'une histoire qui ne le regardait sans doute pas, cette jeune fille dit quelque chose qui le fit se figer.

« - C'est normal que je sois jalouse, puisque je t'aime ! »

Avec une lenteur digne d'un film romantique, Kise écarquilla les yeux. Aimer ? Lorsqu'on aime.. C'est normal d'être jaloux ? Il avait l'impression qu'un immense vide avait envahi sa tête, il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Amour ? Qu'est-ce que c'était, en fait, l'amour ? Lorsqu'on tenait à quelqu'un ? Si ce n'était que ça, alors il aimerait toute son équipe.. Non, on parlait là d'une autre sorte d'amour.

Il baissa la tête et se passa une main dans les cheveux, essayant de reprendre ses esprits.  
Finalement, était-ce possible que ça soit tout simplement ça ? De l'amour ?

* * *

_Premier chapitre, mais les autres suivront bientôt. x')_

_Une deuxième petite histoire sur Kise et Kuroko !~ J'envisage vaguement d'écrire un truc entre Aomine et Kuro-chwan dans une future fic, mais rien n'est encore décidé. o3o'_

_Bye Bye bi!  
Tsu-nii._


	2. Homme? Femme? Macaque?

_Voilà le second chapitre ! :3_

* * *

Kuroko était un homme. Ça, n'importe quel imbécile aurait put s'en rendre compte. Kise en était un aussi. Bon, ses longs cils et ses traits fins auraient éventuellement put berner un macaque. Mais Kasamatsu n'était pas un macaque, bien au contraire. En jeune homme intelligent et ouvert d'esprit, il avait depuis longtemps compris ce que les autres ignoraient.

Évidemment que Kise aimait Kuroko !

Par contre, était-ce réciproque ? Le capitaine de Kaijou y avait un peu réfléchit, et il pensait que oui. Bien sûr, il était difficile d'en être certain, le jeune joueur de Seirin aux cheveux bleus ne laissait pas ses émotions apparaître aussi facilement que Kise, et encore moins ses sentiments. Les quelques expériences qu'avait eu Kasamatsu avec l'amour lui avaient permis de comprendre une chose : Un femme jalouse est une femme qui aime. Cependant, Kuroko n'était toujours pas une femme, aussi doutait-il un peu quand à l'efficacité du plan qu'il avait mis en place. Parce que oui, il avait mis en place un plan. Il en avait assez de voir Kise d'humeur maussade, alors il s'était décidé à se bouger un peu. Lui, Kasamatsu Yukio, capitaine de Kaijou, allait caser son meilleur joueur. Et pas avec n'importe qui ! Avec le fameux fantôme de la génération des miracles, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Tout était parfait. Kuroko sortirait de Seirin à 17h, en compagnie de Kagami. Comme tous les jours, Kise observerait discrètement, caché derrière un poteau. Kuroko se séparerait de son garde du corps au carrefour, puis rentrerait chez lui. Mais ! Car oui, il y avait un mais indispensable dans le plan de Kasamatsu ! Kuroko ressortirait de chez lui. En effet, l'enquête poussée du capitaine lui avait fait découvrir la faille du fantôme de Seirin : Il n'avait plus de lait. Il faudrait donc qu'il aille en acheter. Seul, bien entendu ! Kise n'étant pas au courant de ce détail (En même temps, qui pourrait bien l'être, à part Yukio?), il aurait arrêté de suivre Kuroko, et pourrait donc croiser PAR HASARD son capitaine dans la rue reliant la maison de celui qu'il aimait à l'épicerie. Kasamatsu n'aurait alors qu'à le retenir quelques instants, le temps que le joueur de Seirin arrive, et alors.. Et alors il l'embrasserait, bien entendu ! Yukio embrasserait Ryôta, oui. Devant cette incroyable et torride scène, la jalousie de Kuroko ferait apparaître ses sentiments. Il s'enfuirait en courant. Kise repousserait alors son capitaine pour s'élancer à la poursuite de son amour, et tout cela se finirait dans un baiser langoureux sur un fond de musique romantique.

Kasamatsu partit dans un grand éclat de rire à consonnance machiavélique. Son plan était parfait. Oui, parfait. Et c'est justement pour ça qu'il jubilait actuellement, observant Kuroko rentrer dans sa maison et Kise cesser de se cacher derrière son poteau. La phase la plus importante ne tarderait pas à débuter, d'ici quelques instants. Confiant, Yukio attendit que Kise ait un peu descendu la rue avant de courir à sa rencontre.

- Kise ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'exclama-t-il sur un ton faussement étonné.

Le blondinet releva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit légèrement.

- Je rentrais juste chez moi. Et toi, capitaine ?

N'ayant pas préparé de réponse à cette question, Kasamatsu fut décontenancé quelques instants, mais se reprit bien vite.

- Je.. Je te cherchais, bien sûr ! Je voulais te parler d'un truc important en fait.

Du coin de l'oeil, il remarqua que quelqu'un approchait. Ça y était ! Le grand moment de son plan ! Kuroko, en manque de lait, était en route pour l'épicerie. Il avait sûrement déjà remarqué les deux joueurs de Kaijou. Mais Kise, qui fixait son capitaine, ne l'avait pas encore vu. Bah, il aurait tout le temps de le remarquer après.

- Un truc important ? Questionna-t-il doucement, les yeux curieux.

- Ouais. Vraiment important. En fait, je..

Kasamatsu n'était pas un très bon acteur, aussi n'arrivait-il pas à rougir sur commande, mais tant pis. Il n'était plus à ce détail près, désormais. Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête pour simuler la gêne, puis s'approcha brusquement de son joueur et glissa une main assurée dans sa nuque. Oui, son plan allait marcher. Il était à quelques centimètres de la réussite ! Il se rapprocha encore, jusqu'à sceller ses lèvres à celles de Kise, qui se figea sous le choc. Durant quelques secondes, aucun des deux ne bougea, puis celui aux cheveux noirs sentit quelque chose s'enrouler autour de lui. Attendez.. Quoi ? Pourquoi Kise passait-il ses bras autour de sa taille ? Était-il devenu fou ? Il sentit ses propres yeux s'écarquiller alors que la langue de son joueur venait réclamer un accès à sa bouche.

* * *

_Fufuh, la suite arrivera prochainement. 83 ça vous plait ? Ou pas du tout ? N'hésitez pas à le dire, hein ! éwè_


	3. Tout sur un coucher de soleil

_Troisième et dernier chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! ;) J'ai vachement hésité à le poster, comme je l'aimais pas je voulais le réécrire, mais au final j'en ai pas eu l'courage. x') _

* * *

**K**ise avait passé la journée à penser à ça. Était-il possible pour lui d'aimer un homme ? Ça lui avait parut inimaginable. Aussi avait-il essayé d'oublier l'idée qu'il puisse être.. amoureux de Kuroko. Puisque ce n'était pas possible, pas la peine de s'embêter avec ça. Il devait être possessif, juste possessif. Pas jaloux, non, pas jaloux pour un sou ! Enfin.. En y repensant.. Non, il ne devait plus s'occuper de ça. Kuroko était son ami, point barre.

Il s'était plus ou moins arrêté sur cette conclusion au moment où il avait croisé son capitaine. Tiens, celui qui lui avait embrouillé les idées en personne ! Trop curieux pour être rancunier, il n'avait pas parlé de Kuroko, désirant trop savoir ce que Yukio lui voulait. Enfin.. jusqu'à ce que ce-dernier ne fasse ça. Oui, ça. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne l'embrasse subitement, sans prévenir, sans aucun signe avant garde. Si Kise avait tout d'abord été tenté de le repousser, deux/trois choses lui étaient soudainement revenues à l'esprit. Kasamatsu était un homme, tout comme Kuroko. Alors, peut-être.. Que c'était là la méthode parfaite pour répondre à ses questions. S'il appréciait ce baiser, alors il serait gay, n'est-ce pas ? En revanche, s'il n'aimait pas, il serait hétéro. Provisoirement convaincu, il enroula donc ses bras autour de la taille de son capitaine. Il le sentit se tendre contre lui. Eh bien, c'était lui qui avait commencé, non ? Il n'avait pas à être supris maintenant. Quoi qu'il en soit, sa langue vint doucement titiller les lèvres de son compagnon d'un instant. Cependant, celles-ci restèrent closes. Kasamatsu le repoussa brusquement, puis recula de quelques pas, une expression choquée sur le visage.

- M.. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Heh.. ? S'étonna le blond en relevant ses yeux perdus. Ce n'est pas toi qui a commencé.. ?

- Si, mais.. Je faisais ça pour Kuro-.. Kuroko ! Mince ! Où il est parti, lui, maintenant ? Rha, j'ai oublié d'regarder ! Mon plan, merde.. !

Loin d'être assez perspicace pour comprendre, Kise avait déjà cessé d'écouter ce que racontait la personne étrange qui lui faisait face. Il repensait à ces quelques secondes contre la bouche de cet homme. Ça n'avait pas été agréable, non. Il n'avait pas aimé, absolument pas. Alors pourquoi.. ? Pourquoi sentait-il son cœur se serrer si fort à l'idée qu'il ne puisse pas aimer Kuroko ? Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, mais des cris le ramenèrent à la réalité. Kasamatsu le secouait par les épaules, il semblait dans tous ses états.

- Rattrape le, j'te dis ! Oy, Kise ! Kise !

Le blond cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tenta de retrouver le fil de la conversation.

- Le rattraper.. ? Qui ça ?

- Kuroko, évidemment !

- Kurokocchi.. Kurokocchi était ici ?

Il commençait enfin à comprendre. Kuroko les avait vus, n'est-ce pas ? Alors.. Alors quoi ? Que pensait-il, maintenant.. ? Le cœur de Kise s'emballa, il regarda autour de lui mais n'aperçut rien rappelant le joueur de Seirin.

- Bien sûr qu'il était ici ! Il a dû se tirer par là.. Supposa Kasamatsu en tendant son doigt dans une direction. Dépêche-toi, vas-y !

- Y aller.. ? Murmura l'autre en baissant les yeux. Pourquoi faire ?

Sa voix transpirait d'hésitation, ce qui ne fut guère au goût de son capitaine.

- T'es con, ma parole ? Si tu te dépêches pas, ce sera trop tard, et j't'aurai fait ce fichu baiser pour rien !

Il frotta ses lèvres, comme pour se débarrasser du contact qu'il avait eu plus tôt avec le blond, puis foudroya ce dernier du regard avant de reprendre :

- Tu l'aimes, non ? Alors grouille !

Kise sursauta et fixa Kasamatsu, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose qui lui avait échappé durant trop longtemps.

- Je l'aime.. Murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Il resta figé encore un fragment de seconde, puis fit à son capitaine le plus beau et le plus heureux des sourires avant de s'élancer dans la direction qu'il lui avait indiqué. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, et ne tarda pas à retrouver celui qu'il cherchait. Il était là, dans ce petit parc, assis sur une balançoire. Sa tête baissée, son visage caché par ses cheveux. Il ne semblait vraiment pas au meilleur de sa forme, et étrangement, Kise en fut ravi. Pas ravi qu'il soit triste, non, juste ravi qu'il soit ainsi à cause de lui. Car Kuroko avait été jaloux, n'est-ce pas ? Et, comme son cher capitaine le lui avait dit.. Une femme jalouse est une femme qui aime. Et puis, zut, à la fin ! S'il fallait ça pour que le proverbe fonctionne, alors Kuroko serait une femme, et puis voilà.

Oui, ce sont ces stupides pensées qui convaincurent pour de bon le joueur de Kaijou. Il s'approcha de celui qu'il aimait, puis sourit tendrement. Le fantôme de Seirin releva lentement la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui de l'homme face à lui. L'homme qui se penchait vers lui. L'homme qui avait passé une main dans sa nuque. L'homme qui déposait ses lèvres contre les siennes. L'homme qu'il aimait. Kise Ryôta.

L'épaule appuyé contre un arbre, un peu plus loin, Kasamatsu observait la scène d'un œil satisfait. Le coucher de soleil tombait pile poil au bon moment, ça rajoutait la touche romantique qu'il avait désiré ! Tout s'était déroulé parfaitement ! Enfin, pas vraiment. Mais bon, peu importe, il comptait bien oublier les détails gênants de cette histoire. De toute façon, un plan A ne marche jamais, c'est bien connu.

**• THE END •**

* * *

_Bon, fallait bien que je l'poster pour pouvoir penser à ma prochaine histoire. x') J'devrais penser à écrire sur un autre manga que kuroko no basket.. Huhuh. _

_Byeuh tout le monde, merci pour vos reviews!~  
**T**su._


End file.
